To Steal a Dragon's Heart
by Yvania DragonBane
Summary: Yvania and Dag led a simple life with the trading caravans but that all changes when Dag is captured along with Stormcloaks at Darkwater Crossing and changes their fate when their new path leads them to Whiterun and the thief Vylkir where Yvania learns she is the Dragonborn. F!DB/OC OC/Sapphire


"Wish this rain would let up" Dagnyr grumbled as he entered the tent, his cousin sat cross-legged on her bedroll and gave him a smile as he bundled himself under his furs.

"Oh shut up Milk-Drinker" Yvania rolled her eyes "Kharjo doesn't complain as much as you and he's covered in fur"

Dagnyr gave her a glare "It's okay for you, Ahkari never asks you to take watch"

Yvania smiled sweetly "That is because I already have a job, I bring home the food dear cousin"

Dagnyr rolled his eyes "You better get some sleep, we leave at first light" he then rolled over and blew out the candle in his lantern, the tent now in darkness. Yvania slid under her blankets and tried to sleep. She could hear the rain hitting softly off the tents. Ahkari and Dagnyr had chosen this spot between a burned out house and the mountain for protection and it worked well for hiding them plus they had the added bonus of a stream that had a few salmon swimming in it that served as their dinner that night.

The next morning, she awoke before her cousin and dressed quickly in her leather armour. She smiled at Zaynabi and Ahkari who were building a fire and preparing a meal "May your hunt be succesful" Zaynabi said as Yvania picked up her bow.

"I've had three Khajiit teach me to sneak, I think I'll be successful" Yvania grinned shouldering her bow, "tell my cousin I'm hunting will you?" she said to Kharjo as she left the camp.

"Kharjo will tell him his cousin hunted for breakfast while he slept" the young Khajiit warrior chuckled "stay safe"

Yvania waved as she headed into the forest and smiled at the quiet that surrounded her, she walked along the stream and immediantly picked up some deer tracks that were fresh. She cautiously walked through the trees and spotted the deer grazing, bending down she slowly lined up her arrow to the deer nearest her and took a deep breath in as she pulled back her bow.

She waited untill it raised it's head, leavinhg its neck vulnreable before she-

"YEEAARRRGHHHH!" a shout and the sounds of swords echoed through the forest. Yvania jumped and accidentally loosened her arrow which missed the deer and ended up embedded in a tree while her quarry took off through the bushes. Cursing, she shouldered her bow and took out the steel dagger Dagnyr had made her before they had left Darkwater Crossing and sneaked towards the sounds.

Two dark haired men were fighting off some bandits in a small camp, she frowned and stayed hidden behind the tree. They fought in sync and when she caught a glimpse of their faces she realised they must be brothers as they looked alike, twins even, and they seemed to be enjoying the fight with the bandits.

"Admit it brother, you'd be lost without me" the one with shorter hair laughed as he stabbed one bandit in the chest and cut the arm off of another who was sneaking up behind them.

The longer haired one kicked a red-guard in the chest and beheaded him with one swipe of his greatsword. Yvania blanced and looked away as they continued to jest while fighting the bandits, she just hoped that they would not find their small camp.

Deciding to leave, she quietly tried to sneak away when she heard one say. "It seems we have an audience" Groaning she turned and saw both standing not too far away from her.

"Were you part of this group?" the longer haired one snarled.

Yvania shook her head "I'm no bandit" she said quietly.

"Why are your weapons drawn?" the other one asked.

"I was hunting, about to kill a deer when suddenly I heard a war shout come from over here and it scared off my breakfast" she said with an eyebrow raised "and found you two slaughtering bandits, can you blame me for drawing my weapon?"

"These bandits jumped us, can you blame us for killing them?" the not so muscly one, sheathed his sword "so what is a young maiden like you doing out in the forest by herself hmm?"

"I told you hunting" Yvania said folding her arms. _''I'll never tell them about the caravans, they're Nords they'll probably think of me as a thief if I tell them who I'm with"_

"Your family not with you?" he asked.

She stayed silent.

"She isn't one of them Vilkas, I can't smell it on her"

"Your right Farkas" the one called Vilkas said, he gave her a nod "apologies for scaring away your breakfast, we'll leave you now"

Yvania waited till they were some distance away and she could no longer hear them talking before she headed back to camp. When she got there she seen Dagnyr taking down their tent. "What happened to breakfast?" he asked frowning when he seen her with no catch.

"It got scared away" she muttered, sitting next to Ahkari next to the fire "two stupid Nords fighting some bandits loudly"

"But you are safe and not hurt?" the old Khajiit asked her, Yvania nodded and gladly accepted the potato and leek soup Zaynabi offered her.

"No, they didn't want any trouble once they knew I wasn't a bandit"

"Are they likely to return?" Dro'marash asked calmly, sharpening his blade.

Yvania shook their heads, "I waited till they were gone, they don't know we're here". They finished their meal and then took down their tents and continued on their way to Riften. Yvania personally liked Riften, aside from all of the thieves it was very pretty and she felt safe when they camped outside with the lake to one side and guards patrolling the farms. And inside the Inn there was an Argonian who sold the most delicious mead.

"We should stop off at Darkwater Crossing" she said to Dagnyr as they walked nearer "we have some ore to sell"

"I already planned it with Ahkari and she said we're to go ahead and sell the ore and meet them in Riften"

When they were near the mine, the two cousins bid farewell to the Kahjiits and headed up the river towards Darkwater Crossing. Annekke was happy to buy some ore, especially the gold one that Dagnyr had found in a chest in an old ruin and the cousins were happy to be without their heavy bags and instead have heavy purses.

"Not too bad for a mornings work" Dagnyr said whistling happily as they walked down the road.

"What work did you do?" Yvania scoffed.

"Well it wasn't you batting their eyelashes getting us a better deal was it?" he winked but then suddenly Yvania stuck her hand out and stopped them both.

"What is it?" Dagnyr asked his cousin quietly.

"I don't know, I thought I heard-"

All of a sudden an arrow whistled through the air and disappered into Dagnyr's arm, he yelled in pain and fell backwards at the shock. "CAPTAIN, I'VE FOUND ANOTHER ONE!"

"Yvania, run and hide!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I won't leave you" she said desperately, "come on, we can both get out of her-"

"I didn't mean leave me troll-breath!" he said wideneing his eyes "follow whoever shot me and help, now quick, hide!" he managed to say before passing out from the pain.

Having no time for a smart remark, she instead just squeezed his hand quick and hid amongst some bushes lying on her stomach, watching as some Imperial soldiers came and hauled her cousin to his feet. She sneaked through the bushes, keeping up with them and noticed two carts full of Stormcloaks that her cousin was getting pushed into.

"Oh Talos, how are we going to get out of this one" she whispered.


End file.
